<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Miss You, Pyotr by shewrites44</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260197">Miss You, Pyotr</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewrites44/pseuds/shewrites44'>shewrites44</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Killing Eve (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:35:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewrites44/pseuds/shewrites44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Oksana misses her family during her stay at the orphanage and acts on her childish impulse in hopes of reuniting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Villanelle | Oksana Astankova/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Miss You, Pyotr</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mama, Baba, it's cold here, thinks Oksana.</p><p>Over thirty years ago, this house belonged to a wealthy Russian businessman and his family until a small fire engulfed the entire West end, killing his wife and three children while he was away. Feeling guilty for their deaths, the businessman never returned home. Perhaps he feared that he would hear the screams of his children and wife as the flames licked and then devoured their flesh.</p><p>Soon, an American woman bought the house but made no effort to fix it. She traveled in the night and brought home children to sell, feeding them lied that they were orphans. Word went around and the house became a known orphanage, with only the woman knowing the truth.</p><p>The West end of the house is now covered in a tarp, in an insufficient effort to block out the snow and cold.</p><p>Oksana shivers. To both sides of her are little girls her age scrunched up in fetal position, trying to preserve their heat. Snow falls outside, creating a dance of shadows on the wooden floor.</p><p>A light flickers beyond the closed doors, catching Oksana's attention. She shimmies her way off the make-shift hay mattress. At first, she winces as her feet touch the cold floor. The wooden panes creak under her footsteps as she makes her way to the door.</p><p>"Well, your mother brought you here because you are a filthy bitch! You let those boys use your body and now you have no one to care for you. Do you think you deserve love? You don't! You are a whore, a slut! Nobody who comes here will want to take you. Not as a child anyway," yells Eliza from across the hall. Oksana can't understand English, but she knows that the American woman is speaking English.</p><p>Baba listened to English music sometimes.</p><p>Oksana hears footsteps patter past her door. She turns the rusted doorknob and tugs the door opened. Walking on her toes, Oksana makes her way to another room filled with girls, away from the direction she heard Eliza's voice. The room faces the stairs that lead downstairs. Oksana considers going but remembers how weak the wood is and how loudly it would creak; she isn't looking to get attention right now.</p><p>The girls in this room are older than Oksana, maybe in their early teens. The six girls lay snuggled close to each other, each of them clutching herself.</p><p>With her back facing Oksana, a girl tries to light a match. This must be who Eliza was yelling at. The first match lights for a moment and dies. The girl tries again, this time succeeding. She holds the lighted match to a candle and watches the flames grow. Oksana begins to walk to her, the floorboards threatening to crack.</p><p>The girl abruptly turns around, her watery eyes wide, reflecting the candlelight. Her dark curly hair rests on her shoulders, and her chin glows from the candle. Her skin is youthful and reminds Oksana of a slightly older cousin she has. The girl's cheeks are streaked with tears trailing down her face, and her lips are a hue of blue, perhaps from the cold.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" she whispers urgently, in a heavy French accent. "You need to get out of here, go back to your room!"</p><p>The girl walks to Oksana, holding the candle in one hand.</p><p>"You need to go!" she whispers again, this time reaching to guide Oksana out.</p><p>Oksana recoils at being touched, "Net, gde moya mama?" (No, where is my mama?)</p><p>"Listen. You need to go before Eliza sees you, or she will hurt you. What is your ... imya?" (name)</p><p>"Oksana."</p><p>"Okay, Oksana, I am Mary. You need to get out of here."</p><p>Mary reaches Oksana's shoulder and they both make way to the room Oksana stays in.</p><p>Oksana clings to Mary's arm, "Ty ostanesh'sya? Pozhaluysta, osavaytes' so mnoy." (Will you stay here? Please stay with me.)</p><p>Mary hesitates, eyeing the hallway carefully.</p><p>"Okay. Ladno."</p><p>Oksana holds Mary's hand and guides her to the room. They discover that the two girls on Oksana's mattress are huddled together near the wall. Mary places down the candle a few feet from the mattress and lays down, making room next to her for Oksana. Oksana cuddles into Mary and listens to her breathing become heavy as she falls Mary falls asleep.</p><p>Oksana's eyelids are heavy but her mind is alive with images of her mama and baba. And Pyotr, her younger brother. A smile crosses her face as she thinks about Pyotr, about how he always pretended to be a firefighter and save Oksana from them.</p><p>Oksana wonders when she'll see Pyotr again. She'll tell him that she missed him so much. She'll give him so many hugs and kisses.</p><p>The candle is still lit, flickering light across the walls and ceiling. Oksana stares at the flame for a while until she gets an idea. Fighting to stay awake and missing Pyotr, she picks up the candle and makes her way out of the room.</p><p>The dancing flame bounces as Oksana tiptoes in the hallway.</p><p>"Pyotr," Oksana whispers into the world, "idi spasi menya." (come save me)</p><p>Oksana watches the flame as she tilts it towards the wall. Quickly, the hungry walls devour the flame and Oksana watches as it feeds on it.</p><p>Frightened by its speed, Oksana rushes to her room, smiling.</p><p>Pyotr, save me.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>